Haunted House 2
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Sequal; new group new pleasure. MATURE 18 for Lemon and sick, blood spilling, violence right from the start. A group of ghost hunters ignore plites for them not to go to an old house. Listened to 'You are my Sunshine' while i wrote this lmao! Kakuzu x OC
1. Bath can be Fun

Rain splashes down the wind screen of a car that is driving down the abandoned waste lands of the country side, a group sit together in the car, most of them seem like jocks or indifferent to common dress. Only one sits staring out the window in a bored yawn, her friends had dragged her away from the city on one of their 'ghost hunting' roadtrips. The young mouse brown haired woman wears a black strap shirt with long cloth red and black striped sleeves, with a collar that is open and held apart by a leather strap, a black bow sits around this. The shirt has zips that go up and sit on the top of either one of her mounds, around the low-cut top is a red sash that holds her in and forms her hour glass figure.  
Around either of her sleeves is the same red ribbon but it crosses over each other and seperates out letting some of the shirt underneath be seen, from her waist down she had a short black frill skirt that oomph's out at the back into pink layers with black frill lace merging with the edges, red tights that match cling to her thigh's as she flicks her leg over to let her vans kick in a bored manner. The golden gleam in her innocent eyes are a match for pure gold as she stares out at the storm, thunder and lashing rain that hit's the ground like bullets digging away at the earth fearlessly.

Shuddering she pulls her scarf tighter while putting the panda head earphones further over so she can keep warm and block out her friend's noisy chattering down the phone to her parents. One of the 3 males holding up a video camera and talking into it about what they where doing, momentarily she had been listening to 'The end' by Blue October while her eyes trail the bleak nothingness of farmland. Her eyes shoot to something black and ominous like a fast moving smoke streaming across the muddy earth, it stops then seems to disperse into the darkness when she rubs her eyes and pulls away from the seat making the seatbelt squeak. Someone pulls away her headphone to speak.  
"what's wrong Sybilla?" the teen next to her with glasses enquires biting on the stick in his hand, another with slick hair that reminded her of a greaser looks out the window then at her.  
"nothing…" she calmly speaks pushing the headphones back up as they pull over to switch drivers, this time Sybilla had to drive as she holds up her umbrella to stop the rain, she stares out at the fields that are hidden by long corn and other things. Getting back in she slams the door shut and starts to drive while listening to her music again, the brunette's eyes widen she see's something laying on the ground making her pull over. Herself and one other gets out to come closer, the video camera rolling as they step towards it, it was large in size and had thread like insect wings sticking out of it.  
"what is this thing…" one girl kneels to get a better look while Sybilla holds her umbrella over the white mask to get a better look at it.  
"looks like a warthog with wings…Max, Brian help me put it onto the car" a teenage girl speaks as they glance at it in an unsure manner.  
"it's not a real animal, relax" Sybilla had gone back to staring out at the crops when the strange black smoke follows a figure that creeps in the distance going towards something but in a flash of lightening he and the fog is gone leaving nothing in the empty abyss. Shaking her head the brunette shudders while pulling at her skirt and get's back into the car to buckle up, the strange creatures claw curves around the side of car as if holding on as they drive.

After an hour of slow driving the group had finally found the large and unused mansion that had been deserted of anyone living there a few years back, it had been a casino, burial sight and hotel but all of these where evacuated because of strange and obscene happenings. Priests of the local church had warned them not to go because it was cursed by the devil himself, the large house was surrounded by hatred, curses and greed but that didn't stop them from going. Sybilla had been dragged though, if it where up to her she would have been at home right now watching a film and cuddling a pillow while waiting for her beloved to call and ask how she was, all she wanted was a warm bed and a comforting cuddle; not a group of noisy couples, a camera and the talk of -ghosts-.

There was no such thing and it was all in their heads, in her honest opinion they were here to make love without parents needing to get in the way, she knew that much because of the alcohol they had brought by the military division. The paint had been chipping and the walls worn away to let the several old paint jobs through, the large doorway had a circular and ruined carpet while the large stairs lead towards the second of four floors. Dropping the heavy beast down next to the brunette she glances at it as two of them go down to switch the electricity on, it was a surprise for them that it still worked after being abandoned for so long. The group circle the creature while Brian speaks to the camera as usual.

"hello and welcome to Master Ghost Hunter's! currently we made it to the old mansion for our official ghost hunt, with us we have the lovely ghost hunter Claire!…and Max to my left and Maria to my right. Here I am, Brain, stuck in the middle and then we have our newest group member…" the camera moves from the flirting women and flexing men to the young woman kneeling towards the beast and looking at the thread.  
"Sybilla! She may not look like much but with her uncanny fashion statement, we might actually lure a few out!" this makes the teen stand up and scowl at the camera defiantly, the blonde Claire just wraps an arm around her and laughs.  
"she's just camera shy…down here we have an odd toy that was spotted in the middle of the road" they kick it over onto its back to tape more of it.  
"probably just a prop from the old casino…Sybilla it's a welcoming present from us" Maria giggles seeing a photo to look at but she doesn't give it any other interest before skipping to the living room to get the fireplace going, the brunette grunt's at the offer but glances back down at it.  
"what are you supposed to be…warthog-dog?" sighing at this she takes its claw to pull it up to its feet and start to drag it towards the upstairs, she takes a room farthest from them on the second floor where there is a large bed and fancy drapes.

"Sybilla, your supposed to be…" Brian had come up looking for her but pauses to find her sitting between the creatures legs and listening to music while staring blankly at a text, her dream world rising from its grave to a reply from her boyfriend. Sighing she nuzzles tighter into the puppet to read it over and over again, more of the puppets had been around the room watching as the tall ginger teen slowly walks away deciding it was best he let her have time alone.  
The smile creeping up Sybilla's face was light and angelic as she gets up to spin like a schoolgirl with a deep crush on someone, tripping over she gets up onto her hands and knee's to rub her head with a groan. About to sit down something had brushed up against her skirt making her turn to find the creature had 'fallen' with her and was now leaning over her making them both sit in a dog style position. Pushing the beast backwards with a blush she puts it back against the wall to make sure it doesn't fall again, luckily Brian had left before seeing that.

Meanwhile Brian had been walking the dark corridors of the third floor, camera in hand as he glances around the old rooms that are empty or have papers strewn around. Talking into the camera he starts to video an old doll with one missing eye, a side of its face burnt and one blue eye wide open, its blonde hair had started falling out making it look just a little like chucky, the ruined thread when pulled made it say 'un' in a creepy and broken voice. Something creeps around behind him as he turns with the camera to find it empty, staring at the video he turns back around to see the rest of the room.

"so far, there hasn't been any ghost activity but it's not late enough just yet" he speaks in a slow and mysterious voice walking out from the room and to trace the dark ominous corridor, creeping closer towards a large room he tries to open the door but finds it locked. Something crackles behind him as he spins around to flick the camera around, his eyes shooting to the side to find it had started to fizzle and crumble from some kind of radio disturbance. The crackling right in his ear makes him turn around again in a panic to find nothing, stepping backwards his eyes come face to face with bright green and crimson elusive eyes that start to glare. Holding up the camera he starts to tape with awe.

"I think…I think I may have found a ghost" he slowly speaks glancing through the silver video camera, the stern scowl decrease's so slight confusion.  
"I'm going to try make contact with it now, my name is Brian…do you have a name?" he enquires glancing up at it's eyes quietly before watching the creature shift across the dark recesses of the ceiling to be above him, he steps backwards in the small frame of light to stare.  
"can you….understand me?" he slowly speaks watching the ghost's eyes slit, the camera fizzling as the ginger haired teen stays in the light that the creature seems to circle with annoyance, the crackling starting again as he foolishly starts to follow the eyes towards the darkness as if in a trans. The creature tries to grab his ankle as he falls backwards dropping the camera with him, through out the house there is a loud echoing screech for help making everyone widen their eyes. Sybilla awakes with a start in the arms of one of the black creatures, groaning she stares at the dusty floor before getting up onto her hip to look around the lit room. Standing up shakily Max bursts in and shoots his head around in a panic.

"Sybilla, have you seen Brian? We heard screaming…" the brunette pushes down her creased skirt and begins to trot off with Max to see where he had gone, they went down while she went to the next floor. Walking the dark outlet of the corridor Sybilla stops to glance down on the camera in the dim lighting from the moon, glancing around she bends down and picks it up before rewinding. Eyes widening when she watches the camera following something with strange eyes, it is dropped and everything goes black before turning back on to video the darkness.  
Shaking she stares at it with shock until shouting is heard from downstairs, running with the camera in hand she skids to the stairs and down to meet the group staring up at something. Upon a wall is a strange set of letters jumbled together in animals blood, a heart strewn on the ground that had most likely been used to do it. Sybilla hands over the camera for them to see before they start to contemplate what was going on.  
"Brian must have done this to scare us" Maria stares calmly while the brunette stands next to her, the golden eyes squint in thought.  
"but why would he run away on us like that?" this question spurs some thought before someone speaks.  
"probably edited the video and did this so that what ever he found could be kept all to him self so he'd make the money" they nod at this except for Sybilla who stares quietly at it, her eyes glancing to the window when something runs past, she see's the car gone making her contemplate this idea and accept it.

"I need a shower…" Sybilla groans heading back towards her bedroom, the old lights flickering as she steps through the door and shuts it behind her. The puppets still sitting about where she had left them as she pulls her shirt off and slips out of the skirt to throw onto the bed, she had brought towels for the occasion since it would most likely be dirty. Striding in the commando into the bathroom she starts to run the water while tightening a towel around her body to keep warm, one of the black beasts sat in the large bath that has a bubble massage inserted in it to her joy. Getting in she glances at the black beast curiously, it looked like you where supposed to sit on it like a kind of comfy chair. This must have been used for the head of company for business meetings or something, skimming the water she stands in front of it in thought before putting her hands on the held up arms for support.  
On sitting down she squeals when something slips inside of her, eyes wide as she bursts up to stare down in the water, hand delving slowly to grip something that resembled a shaft. Running her hand along it she turns to stare up at the masked beast quietly then back at the murky water, this must have been some kind of devise the person used on any girl he brought to the spa like bath. Slitting her eyes Sybilla glances around before twisting to face the beasts then sits down again letting it's unnaturally large manhood slip back inside, groaning a flushed blush rises up her cheeks as she reaches behind it looking for a way to switch it on.

"its just a pleasure devise, its not like I'll lose my virginity using it…oh if the sisters at church hear about this" she mumbles pressing harder along its body to check for any kind of button.  
"how do I turn this thing on…" running delicately over it the movements cause the hard member to rub against her sweetest spot and please her. With a groan a small click is heard from her pressing something that just felt like more thread. To her surprise it suddenly shifts to grip her shoulders, in alarm she stares as it suddenly pull her up and plunge her back down against the shaft making Sybilla moan loudly.  
"oh…Kami…" her eyes widening to it slamming inside of her heat again, sliding her hands she looks for any kind of options for it.  
"couldn't this…ah…thing just go…ah...uh…faster…" she groans rolling her eyes back as she leans into the black puppet, touching something it suddenly deepens its self inside of her while moving upwards quickly, she knew that this kind of rough housing could cause innocence problems but she would make it up to her gods later.  
"feels…uh...uh…so good!" she moans loudly causing the bathroom to echo her needing breaths and moans for more, knowing full well someone could possibly hear it.

The beasts claws shift to grip her hips tightly and slam as hard as it could into Sybilla's tight clapping ring, her breath hitching and her pleads bounce off the four white walls in the room while the reddening of her cheeks brightens and her mouth moans when the creature's shaft hits her sweetest spot over and over drawing her closer and closer to her edge, white blotches growing as she feels her self suddenly spur out of control and feel the creature clamp down on her thigh and shoulder to ride its own out and into her when her heat clamps down tightening the already constricted muscle.  
Leaning against its chest she pants quietly to her self trying to regain some of her strength.  
"I…should do…that more often" she gasps glancing at the black seeping from her when she gets up.  
"looks like I'll have to rerun the bath…" a small shudder creeps up her spine when the passing pleasure subsides leaving her with a thin sheet of sweat, glancing at the beast she glances at the shaft then thinks quietly to her self, the thought of practising her mouth is shaken off as she changes the water and starts to wash her hair quickly then go to bed.

Not that she could sleep after what she had just done, for comfort she had shifted one of the beasts onto the bed to cuddle into and stare into space against.  
"…I wish the phones worked, then I could at least attempt to call him" staring at the ceiling with a couple blinks she turns over to roll her finger on the black creature's chest quietly.  
"I wonder what he's going right now…I heard he was going to be studying at a friends" curling up her knee's she pulls the beasts claw up and around her to try ease the loneliness.  
"I bet he's thinking about me right now…maybe he's worried that he can't get through to me?" pulling out her phone she glances at it to see the bars where on full, ringing his mobile she finds it switched off making her sigh again.  
"maybe it's too late?…it is 9pm" humming to her self she puts the phone back onto her table and nuzzles into the black stitched chest peacefully. "I'll call him in the morning" she sighs closing her eyes to let the silver moon outside glow through instead, slowly dozing off into the dreamscape to the soothing sound of the rain outside.


	2. Lemon with a Demon

Maria walks calmly through the house with the camera glancing at all of the crumbling scenery before stopping where the heart and message had been found, pulling out her pocket mirror to check her appearance over she stares at the reflection before spinning to stare at the multicoloured eyes in the darkness.  
"w-who are you?" she enquires in a shaky voice stepping back from the creature, it shifts to be above her in the darkness like it did Brian and stares quietly, shakily she gulps then attempts to move towards the door but in a foul swoop black tentacles burst out and grab her ankles dragging her across the ground. Looking into her mirror she see's something horrible about the red symbols making her kick and scream frantically for help as she is dragged down the hallway capret towards the cellar by the black creature as she turns in horror to grab at the thread, gripping onto something tightly it tugs at her ankles as she screeches for help. The ominous horror trying to drag her down the flights of stairs under the house, the grip is lost as she bounces down the stairs like a coconut to the bottom, the creature still dragging her towards a hole in the wall behind a large brew cask.

"please!!! Someone HELP!" she cries out scratching at the concrete on the ground in the hopes of escaping, apart of her ankle going into the darkness as something suddenly rips at it, letting out a horrified cry she could see something underneath her skin rippling its way up her. Ripping at her own clothes she watches it fade inside of her as she screams and watches her stomach start to shift again, more of her body inside the dark hole as apparent thread rips its way inside of Maria's skin and up her neck. The pain becomes worse when she feels her insides really churning, her eyes watch in screaming horror as her stomach starts to re-in-act a scene from 'alien'.

Bursting from stomach she watches the thread explode out, the same happening to one of her eye's as she watches it pop out with a sickening 'squelch'. The green eye being turned to look at her in a taunting gesture as she screams bloody murder, a hand grabs her jaw and lets thread seep out from its sleeve and into her mouth to seep down her throat and around her tongue bar.  
With a tug it slices along the centre and out preventing her from screaming any further, the blood pooling everywhere as she claws at the tanned figure pulling himself out to tower above her dieing form, he laughs cynically while pulling what's left of her shirt away to dig his sharp talon like nails into her chest and slowly, with the aid of thread, takes a grip of her beating heart. Maria alive and watching as he smirks down on her while ripping it straight out of her to show it still pulsating before she dies with a sickening gurgle and shaking spasm throughout her entire body.

When the sun comes sparkling through Sybilla opens her eyes to stare around with a deep yawn, getting dressed she walks slowly down the hallway to find that everyone was in a grieving mood because during the night Maria had gone missing without a trace, the same strange code encrypted along the wall. 'eid ot gniog lla era ouy' what it meant no one could decipher and just shrug it off as a silly joke, she had been good friends with Brian and was probably off to figure out what was going on.  
"the car was gone last night when she was with us…" Sybilla points out picking the camera up from the ground under the blood, another heart sitting strewn against the ground along side it.

"he must have came back for her while we slept" Claire points out while trying to hold her gag reflex back to the sight of the heart being turned into a nest for a small cockroach, the brunette watches the video of the same horrible eyes that shift about the ceiling. Maria had started running when she is bowled down and dragged by black thread towards the kitchen hallway, her hands grabbing the wall as she screams for help from anyone. More screaming being heard off camera as it flickers and crackles again, eventually the house grows silent again and then the camera just cuts out to a white dot in the middle.  
"they'll come back for us right? They can't expect us to just walk the 10 miles home!" Max snaps pulling at his black slicked hair out of annoyance, Sybilla follows where the camera had gone towards the kitchen, eyes trailing before she stops at the cellar but the door it bolted shut.

"can't have gone in here…" her eyes shift towards the back green where she goes outside to peer around quietly, there was no grass but dust and odd bits of what was once perhaps a car. Turning round her sun kissed eyes trail upwards towards a window as she widens her eyes to the sight of a tanned male watching her, blinking he was gone but that doesn't stop her running away to find the room. Slowly stepping in to look about she steps further in to glance at the single curtain open, the door slamming shut behind Sybilla making her eyes widen and her body spin around to look.

"hello?" she quietly questions gulping and stepping towards the door before stopping to the sound of something creeping around deeper into the room, gripping the cross round her neck she silently prays while stepping towards the sounds slowly.  
"who are you…your always turning up in the camera" she mumbles out hitching her breath when something shifts under one of the windowsills behind her, gulping she peers around the room before walking right into a large bulk. Peering up at the recognisable puppet from her room she pauses to blink slowly, seeing it move its arms up in an attempt to grab her she ducks and slides her self away from its grip, slamming into the door her pale hands grip the handle as she shakes the door frantically before punching at it with the side of her fist.  
"Claire?! Max!! help me, someone!!" Sybilla cries out hearing the creature's heavy footsteps against the wooden floorboards, twisting and pushing her back further against the wooden door she stares at it. The same creature they had found on the middle of the road to begin with stands before her.

"if this is about calling you a warthog, I'm sorry" she whimpers watching it stand with its mask suddenly coming closer, its claws digging into the wood as it climbs up to be at eyelevel with her, a long black tongue appearing from the mouth grooves to wrap around her necklace and snap it off making the beads clatter against the ground and fall down floorboards.  
"p-please…I'll leave the house if that's why your angry…" her head thumps as far against the door as she can manage as she hears blood curdling screams outside.  
"Max…Claire?? What did you do to them?!" she screeches angrily at the beast that in-turn clicks at her loudly, perhaps shouting at it was a bad idea as it digs its claws tighter into the oak and its tongue twists back out to slither against her skin.

Shuddering at the wet muscle the creature pauses before dropping back down to its fours, it hadn't finished with her however as she finds her body pulled by the ankle to the floor. Its black tongue that was a match for thistle wrapping around her body along with thread as its masked mouth opens wider, struggling in confusion it finally dawns on her that it in-fact was trying to devour her, gasping she attempts to struggle further as it slowly drags her closer.  
"no, please!! Don't eat me, please someone help!!" she screams feeling her go inside its mouth, its teeth grassing her bare legs and the wet of its swallowing throat tighten around her.

Swallowing much like a snake she watches the last of her hip disappear inside with a deep gulp, being spun over to face the floor her hands are secured behind her as it starts to bite down and swallow again.  
"someone, anyone!" she cries out again watching one of its front claws grip her head to start pushing her to help it speed up the process, its teeth clamping down on her breasts as she gasps at the nubs being grazed. The moan had made the beast pause as Sybilla's eyes widen to feel the wet tongue unwrap completely to be slipped underneath the shirt and flick up the metal of her bra, the threads ripping away at her bra while trying not to harm the shirt.

Sybilla gasps to the feel of her large breasts pouncing against its shifting jaw, she groans again when the tongue slips between the mounds while thread squeeze's her nubs tightly sending an unwanted shudder of pleasure coursing through her small frame. She couldn't move her head to see what it was doing but she could defiantly feel the tongue going back and forth between both large mounds while the thread makes them bounce again softly to its perverted interest. Taking in the last of her body Sybilla watches its mouth close as she slips into its surprisingly large stomach, it felt weird being eaten, very weird. Sitting she could feel the creature starting to move slowly forwards, not sure of what was going on but the creature had started to face downwards as it drops to the next floor with a stomach shaking shudder.

Glancing down at her low-cut top she tries to strap up her bra only to find it completely gone, at her feet is the ripped and torn article of clothing.  
"…I suppose I am going to be digested" she sighs looking around the black stomach like cage as it stomps heavily past something that reeks badly of the decaying dead and rotting flesh, her nose is grabbed as she feels the creature thumping down what could only be described as spiralling stairs. The creature steps out onto what looks like a very large underground tunnel that seemed to be lined with black thread all the way down into the darkness below, it convulses as it spit's the young woman it had captured out and lays her at the edge while tying her up again, its talon like hand holds her side while strumming the thread against the edge to alert its master. With a shove it rolls her off and down the hole without much concern, the young brunette cries out of fear and horror of the drop and hits something large and black before she faints into the unknown abyss of her mind.

Slipping away just as fast as it came the beast strides away to clean up what is left of the last two members of the party that the other threaded creatures had been busy with, a couple of hours later the brunette begins to wake up with a groan at the horrible feeling of being spat back out and the pain of hitting something. Staring to the side she glances to find her limbs stretched out like a star, her ankles and wrists tied tightly to the black webbing that looks a lot like the formation for a giant arachnid, struggling it sends a vibration through towards something by the corner.

Stopping in the movement she watches something shifting, eyes widening to the sight of the red and green from before opening to look right at her. He starts to walk along the thread as she struggles further against it in fright, thread slithering out to come towards her while he comes to stand between her legs. The thread creeping out to pull her upwards onto what is more like a wall like stretcher, the thread from his wrists snaking out while the webbing pulls its self away to wrap around her thigh's, hips and breasts, the squeezing torture they had before from the beast being repeated as he pulls down his mask with a sharp toothed smirk.  
Watching her writher around from his thread rubbing against and clamping her mounds further together she shifts her head from side to side while struggling in need to pull them away from her helpless form, the tanned male just laughs at the weak humans fragile body while stepping closer to watching her erect nubs bounce against his own toned chest.

Whimpering she moans out and gasps at the groping before feeling the cold finger tips of his hands sliding up either side of her legs and under her skirt to rub the lining of her laced underwear, Sybilla's cheeks tinting brighter and brighter at the touching as his right hand trails further up to grip the lining of her underwear followed by the other which starts to slide them slightly but he pauses to glance up into her eyes as the pale teen whimpers with fear and yet her expression seems needing of his touch and pleasure.  
His pale tanned hands leaving to let the threads of his stomach remove her clothes instead, his hands running along the ruined and ripped shirt, past her breasts in which he delicately tweaks and nips then onto her cheeks that are burning with embarrassment. Placing his lips to her own he bites harshly then delicately while licking for demanded entrance, hesitantly her lips become ajar as his tongue and thread invade the sanctum to start fighting over dominance with her moist cavern.

Moaning into the kiss Sybilla struggles at the thread because she repeatedly forgets she can't move, her body wanting to grip his long brown hair to deepen the kiss while her mind repeats over and over that this is against her religion, her relationship, her demanded innocence and yet she wanted it so badly. Just to feel the skin against skin action that would make her feel wanted by someone, her knee's were becoming weak as she feels her underwear slip from her knees and become ripped from her, thrown onto the webbing for the world to see before slipping and falling underneath. She groans finally giving in to the tanned males attacks of the tongue to let him conceive dominance over her body, his hands manhandling every inch of her torso and legs as he rises up her laired skirt, lair after lair until the cold of the basement hits her skin sending Goosebumps up and down her fragile legs that are quivering, not out of fear, no, but out of anticipation for him to intrude her and make Sybilla his.

Again her wrists pull at the thread while her hips buck at the painfully slow movements, through her shirt he starts to suck and bite at her hard nubs while massaging the abandoned breast with his powerful hands, his movements gain a rougher edge to every gasp and begging moan he receives.  
"p…please…" she moans out looking at his piercing green eyes with her own glazed over and horny expression, it was killing her at how slow he was being. Shifting back up he starts to bite her bare collarbone lining it from bump to trail with little red marks that bleed softly, she groans at each individual mark he gives her as the sound of cloth ripping is heard.

Thread discards the tight shirt letting her feel the cold air rush along her heated body, his eyes staring in an animalistic manner at the hard nubs before resuming to bite and suck on each of them. One of his hands disappearing between her legs where he pushes two large digits inside to slam in and out of her swiftly and with great power, she moans loudly at the sudden action while trying to press her body against him to get more out of it, slowing down he starts to rub her inner walls until hearing her hitch in breath again. With her sweetest spot pinpointed he lower's her slightly on the wall as her legs are released, grabbing her ankles her legs wrap around his waist while his inhuman and pulsating member smears pre-liquid over Sybilla's inner thigh. Her heel digging into the small of his back as she demands quietly for him to hurry up and take her, glaring at her she moans at him softly, the sound seems to mesmerise his needing attitude into obeying and suddenly entering her once virgin heat with a heavy and deep unforgiving slam.

Out of her throat is an echoing scream of sudden pain and exotic ecstasy, she could feel his throbbing member being clamed by her muscle as he takes no time to let her get used to the sudden attack as the tanned male starts to hammer into her clapping ring with all of his might. After a few minutes of this the pained expression and sounds fade into pleasure and moans for more, softly whispering for him to take her harder or quicker every so often as her legs wrap around him tighter than before. The tanned hands slip up her body as he grips her shoulders to shove her further onto his aching member, he ignores the beg for him to untie her wrists that were being rubbed raw from the friction. Moaning louder at every accurate hit of her sweet spot he pulls her closer to Sybilla's climax, his throat growling to hold back his own pleasured grunts. His eyes watching her mounds bounce to every plunge he makes as he snags each with thread or his teeth, sucking and rolling them her moaning becomes as loud as her lungs could give out.

Sybilla's golden eyes rolling back as she feels herself losing control, moaning in a high pitched squeal her legs pull him into her heat right up to the top of his hilt where her heat clamps on his shaft. Groaning in hic-ups at each and every surge of pleasure the tanned male had still not finished with her as he keeps ramming in and out, his nails and thread tightening when he too loses himself to the edge and delves one last time inside letting loose an animalistic roar of pleasure. Pulling away from her the thread releases letting the weak and spent figure drop onto the webbing, staring down on her spent figure he turns away and leaves back towards the darkness. Thread spins around Sybilla's mounds and heat to cover them while his black jacket is thrown over to keep her warm, the girl knew this wouldn't be the last time she saw him either. Sybilla's eyes trail to see that one of the beast's had been taping the entire thing, the miser taking it quickly with a perverted laugh.


End file.
